Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with a Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) transmission interface and a shielding body.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with rapid changes in science and technology, the rapid development of cloud computing comes along with a large amount of data transmission. Hence, connector data transmission has become an indispensable technology. From the early SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) to the current SAS (serial Attached SCSI, serial SCSI), the serial technology for high-speed information access resolves the bottleneck of the traditional parallel technology, and provides faster signal transmission. Furthermore, the SAS devices may support and be compatible with SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) devices, and has advantages of being applicable with a wide range of devices.
When being docked with a connector, there is no good guiding element between a receptacle and a plug. Therefore, a lot of time is spent in the process of docking the receptacle and the plug with the connector. When having slight angle deviation or dislocation, the plug often cannot be docked with the receptacle smoothly, and even damages the connector structure.
To overcome the problem of plug angle deviation or dislocation when being docked with the connector, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,314 discloses a receptacle connector A, as shown in FIG. 9. The receptacle connector A has an insulating body B, a circuit board C, and a guiding body D. The insulating body B includes a docking groove (not labeled). The docking groove is disposed on a surface of the insulating body B. Plural terminal grooves (not shown) are disposed on two opposite surfaces of the docking groove. The terminals (not shown) are respectively inserted in the respective terminal grooves of the docking groove of the insulating body B. A welding end (not shown) of each of the terminals extends toward an opening of the docking groove. The insulating body B and the welding ends of the terminals are respectively fixed to the circuit board C. The welding ends are electrically connected to the circuit board C.
The guiding body D is formed from a thin metal plate. The guiding body D includes an upper board D1, two partition plates D2, and a pressing plate D3. The two partition plates D2 respectively extend from opposite sides of the upper board D1, and form a housing space (not labeled). The pressing plate D3 extends from a side of the upper board D1 between the partition plates D2. Two elastic arms D11 extend from a connecting side of the upper board D1 and the pressing plate D3. The elastic arms D11 are disposed at two opposite sides of the pressing plate D3. The elastic arms D11 bend toward the housing space. The elastic arms D11 resist and contact two bending portions D12 extending from a frond end of the upper board D1. A notch D21 is disposed on a side of each of the partition plates D2, in which the side is opposite to the pressing plate D3 and near an opening of the housing space. Plural fixing ends extend form each of the partition plates D2 (not shown). The guiding body D is fixed to the circuit board C by using the fixing ends and is disposed at a front end of the docking groove of the insulating body B. The pressing plate D3 extends above the insulating body B. Then, the receptacle connector A is formed by assembling the insulating body B, the circuit board C, and the guiding body D.
In the aforementioned technique, the guiding body D is fixed to the front end of the opening of the docking groove of the insulating body B. When the receptacle connector A is docked with a plug connector (not shown), the plug connector is guided by the elastic arms D11. The elastic arms D11 provide a rapid positioning for a vertical position from upper and bottom portions, thereby enabling a tongue plate of the plug connector to be accurately inserted in the docking groove, and enabling the plug connector to be received in the housing space of the guiding body D, thus reducing the assembly time caused by lacking of the accurately positioning between the receptacle connector A and the plug connector. The guiding body D is made of metal material, which enables the receptacle connector A to have a good shielding effect. By using the guiding body D covering the plug connector during high frequency signal transmission, the receptacle connector A has a function of shielding external electromagnetic interference, and grounding internal noise through the fixing ends, thus increasing the yield of signal transmission.
However, in the aforementioned skill, when being docked with the receptacle connector A, the tongue plate of the plug connector can provide vertical positioning from upper and bottom portions but fails to provide horizontal positioning. Thus, when the plug connector is docked with the receptacle connector A, horizontal positioning is not accurate, thus causing the tongue plate to be deviated horizontally. Because the tongue plate is not in the right position, the tongue plate may scratch the insulating body B of the receptacle connector A, and damage the insulating body B, thus reducing the service life of the receptacle connector A.
Since the prior art cannot provide a method to prevent the insulating body of the receptacle connector from being scratched so as to meet industrial actual requirements, the present disclosure provides improved technical solutions to overcome the problems.